Despedida
by Kuchi-San
Summary: OneShot ZechsxNoin: Esta historia la hice porque mi sensei me obligó TT... pero resultó algo lindo [Lo hice en 3 horas o oU] y espero que lo lean n nU y.... dejen review!


Hola XD… pues el día de hoy les traigo un One-shot… (Mi sensei me obligó TT), pues… creo que solo a nosotras dos nos gusta la pareja de Zechs y Noin XD… y como no hay casi nadie… se lo dedico a ella TT… aquí va

_Cursivas: _Pensamientos (cualkiera de los dos XD)

Normal: Pues… lo que yo redacto XD

* * *

**Despedida**

"_Desde aquel día que no sucede nada. Me refiero a que Zechs estaba diferente a otros días. _

_Después de haberse enfrentado contra el 01, ha estado pensativo estos tres días. He querido hablarle, pero siento un rechazo por parte de él._

_Quizás él… necesita estar solo algún tiempo, sin que yo le moleste… eso creo. _

_Verlo asi se me parte el alma. El no es un mal hombre como todos dicen, porque ni si quiera lo conocen. _

_Es mejor que yo me vaya de este lugar. Ya no necesita a una subordinada tan amable a su lado. Además, por más que le exprese todo lo que siento, el me responde con una simple mirada."_

Lucrezia Noin, de 19 años. Estudió en la academia del Lago Victoria, obteniendo excelentes calificaciones como su compañero Zechs Merquise.

Se conocen desde hace años y son muy buenos en el campo de batalla.

A diferencia de otras mujeres, Noin, a pesar de ser una mujer militar, es muy femenina. Tiene esa delicadeza que otras no tienen (Un ejemplo de eso es "Lady Une" ¬¬).

Ella odia la guerra, pero adora el espacio. (Para lo que vieron la serie entienden no XD?)

Zechs Merquise, de 19 años también, o mejor llamarle Milliardo Peacecraft, es un muy buen piloto de Mobile Suits, al igual que su compañera. Es serio y siempre tiene claro cual o cuales son sus objetivos.

Pero, hay algo que él no sabe, o que si sabe pero no logra entender: Su compañera está enamorada de él.

Noin siempre se ha preocupado por él, sea cual sea el problema.

Zechs también se preocupa mucho por ella, pero no lo demuestra como ella quisiera.

"_Lucrezia siempre ha sido mi mejor compañera y amiga, y no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a ella, no me lo perdonaría. _

_A veces siento que la aparto de mi lado… pero por qué… eso es lo que no entiendo… Ni si quiera puedo entenderme a mi mismo…_

_¿Soy el héroe de Oz?... maté a un sin numero de personas y soldados, aún asi soy alguien importante… debería haberme muerto desde hace mucho… pero hay algo que debo hacer antes que nada… es proteger a mi hermana."_

Ese día en la base de Luxemburgo, Zechs se preparaba para marcharse al espacio, pero nadie sabía de su viaje. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder estar lejos de la tierra.

Noin estaba en la sala de comunicaciones haciendo su trabajo en el teclado. A pesar de que tecleaba, pensaba en otras cosas.

Vio la hora y se retiró.

"Hasta mañana Teniente Noin" –Le saluda un soldado-

"Hasta luego" –Le responde Noin y después se voltea a verlo otra vez- "Que no se te olvide que mañana llegan modelos nuevos eh?"

"Lo tengo claro… no se preocupe" -Le hace un saludo militar, Noin le sonríe-

Eran las 12 de la noche en la habitación de la Teniente Noin y ésta no podía conciliar el sueño. Se daba vueltas una y otra vez y sudaba demasiado.

Se sentó con cuidado en su cama, pasándose su mano por la sien y cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Llevaba puesta una camisa larga, le llegaba hasta el muslo solamente.

Se levantó con cuidado y llamaron a la puerta.

"Que sucede?... " -Noin abrió la puerta-

"Perdona que te moleste a esta hora… pero necesito hablar contigo"

Noin abrió los ojos y parpadeaba rápidamente, por si su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, pero no… era Zechs.

"Vaya… no te esperaba a estas horas…" -Le dijo divertida- "Necesitas algo importante?"

"Pues… "-Ella lo miró extrañada. Zechs nunca dudaba en lo que decía-

"Entra… no quiero que los demás piensen mal de nosotros" –Abrió un poco mas la puerta para que él entrara-

"No crees que pensarán mal si entro?" -Se acercaba lentamente, quedando frente a ella-

"No lo creo… bueno… pasas o no?" -Le dijo la Teniente-

"Esta bien… " -Entró a la habitación-

"Perdóname… pero mi habitación suele estar desordenada a esta hora…" -Se disculpaba Lucrezia, levantando libros y papeles en el suelo-

"No… no te preocupes… no es necesario que limpies… solo vine por un momento…"

Noin colocó los papeles en sus respectivas carpetas y se sentó en la cama. Zechs se sentó en un sillón y permanecía serio. Noin solía siempre verlo asi… pero esta vez era distinto.

"Bien… te escucho…" -Agachó la cabeza mirando sus piernas y se dio cuenta que estaba algo desvestida y se levantó de pronto y sonrojada- "Ah… lo siento, lo siento… yo… enseguida voy a…"

"Vestirte?... para que… asi estas bien" -Zechs le dijo, mientras miraba a otro lado-

"Pues…es que… no debería… estar asi…" -Le explicaba con las manos nerviosas. Zechs se levanta y se dirige hacia ella-

"Créeme que te ves bien… no confías en mi?"

"Yo… esta bien…" -Sonrió tímidamente- "Claro que confío en ti… es solo que… no cualquiera me ve asi… además.. que no me luce nada de bien esta camisa"

Zechs se sentía nervioso… no sabía que le pasaba, pero al verla ahí, en medio de la noche y podía ver su ligero rubor. Su sonrisa, su mirada, sus delicadas manos… en que diablos estaba pensando?

"No digas eso…" -En un acto, Zechs le toma la mano y se sientan en la cama- "Lo que tengo que decirte es… importante para mí… y creo que para ti también lo es…"

Lucrezia estaba algo confundida, y también se sentía nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca suyo, además él tenía su mano.

"Ahm… pues… dime… tu sabes que… puedes confiar en mi…" –sonrió levemente-

"Quiero decirte… que… bueno… dentro de unas horas viajaré al espacio y… quizás no vuelva…" -Le decía, mientras su mirada iba siendo escondida por sus rubios cabellos-

Noin sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué Zechs se iría?... ¿Por qué? …

"Por qué me dices algo asi… !"

"Es la verdad… además que… no quiero irme sin que tu sepas el motivo de mi ida…"

"Pero por qué!... has estado todos estos días pensando en eso… y me lo vienes a decir cuando ya faltan horas para que te vayas!... que egoísta eres…" -Se levanta-

"Perdóname… se que fui irresponsable al no decirte nada… pero es que es una decisión importante para mi… si me voy… dejaré de ser un Peacecraft…"

"No tienes por qué irte… tu salvaste a tu reino… no eres un sanguinario!... "

"Todos desean mi muerte… es mejor que… siga mi camino como lo que soy… la única que puede restaurar el reino es Reelena…"

"Te irás… sabiendo que Reelena es tu hermana menor… y que no sabe nada de pacifismo!

"Ella tiene la capacidad de hacerlo… y lo merece… yo no tengo por qué quedarme en este lugar…" -Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta-

"Espera!..." -La seca voz de Noin hizo que Zechs se detuviera en la puerta- "Espera… " -La chica comenzó a bajar la voz, mientras derramaba unas pequeñas lagrimas. El Coronel se volteó a verla y se acercó-

"Perdóname… pero es lo único que… puedo hacer ahora…"

"Déjame ir contigo"… -Decía en voz baja-

"No puedo… tu te tienes que quedar. No mereces estar conmigo…"

"Tu no puedes decir lo que debo o no debo hacer… " -Se tapaba el rostro con las manos- "Es que acaso… aún no entiendes lo que tú significas para mi?"

Zechs no contestó a la pregunta. Solo miraba a Noin llorar sin hacer nada, sin inmutarse ante la mujer.

"Si quieres irte… hazlo de una vez… y déjame tranquila…" -Se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla- "Puedes irte…"

Él iba con paso firme hacia la salida, pero se detuvo.

"Se me olvidó decirte otra cosa…"

"Que… si piensas decirme con respecto a las naves-" -Zechs la tomó por la cintura y la besó suavemente. Noin parecía soñar con aquel beso, lo esperaba hace mucho tiempo. Ella acomodó lentamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besaba sus labios, que había deseado besar desde hace mucho tiempo. Él posaba sus manos en sus caderas y la atraía hacia su cuerpo. Se separaron-

"Que fue eso?... no me digas que un impulso…" –Le preguntó Noin en voz baja y algo sorprendida, tocándose los labios-

"Pues si lo fue… además… eso fue lo que se me olvidó decirte…"

"Un beso?... eso es lo que se te olvidó?" -Zechs la abraza con fuerza-

"Se que no es el momento para decirte esto… pero… te amo… no podría dejarte sola, sabiendo que tu sientes lo mismo por mí…" -Lentamente, Zechs empieza a caminar junto a Noin hasta la cama-

"Que pretendes…" -Reía tímidamente. Noin topó con sus piernas la cama y se sentó- "No creas que te voy a perdonar lo que me acabas de decir…" -Zechs se inclina y le toma las manos-

"Esta bien… de todas maneras no tengo derecho de reclamar tu perdón… solo quiero que sepas… que te amo… que siempre me he preocupado de ti… solo que… nunca lo he expresado… ya sabes… reglas militares…"

"Yo no hice caso a esas reglas e igual te dije lo que sentía por ti…"

"Por eso quiero que… no te olvides de mi…" -Se ruboriza y Noin se ríe un poco-

"Zechs… pareces un muchacho…" -Ella le acaricia su mejilla- "No seas tonto… durante 4 años no he podido olvidarte…"

"No me refería a eso…" -Se acerca a ella y empieza a besar su cuello lentamente-

"En…Entonces… a que te refieres?" -Decía entre cada caricia que él le daba y la recostó en su cama, mirando al rubio fijamente a los ojos-

"Quiero que no te olvides de mí, pero de esta forma… tu eres mía… y de nadie mas…"

"Que posesivo… pero te haré caso… " -Le sonrió-

"No crees que es una buena despedida?" -Besó sus labios nuevamente y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, acariciándolo. Cada beso era para ella una sensación de satisfacción.

De apoco, el rubio se sacaba su chaqueta, ayudada por la chica y él desprendía el sujetador de ella, sin romper el beso.

Quedaron solo cubiertos por las sábanas y por las caricias mutas que se daban. No lo sabían… pero se necesitaban el uno por el otro…

Noin despertó abrazando la almohada… se sentó rápidamente y vio a su izquierda, pero él ya no estaba.

Estaba triste… quería sentir su calor rodeando su cuerpo una vez mas… pero… su alma y corazón estaban satisfechos. Sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que él no regresaría… asi que la única manera era esperarlo…

* * *

Fin… 

Agradecer a mi Sensei Naomi que me dio energias para seguir con esta ideota que se me ocurrio a ultimo momento XDD… gracias! n nU…. Dejen reviews…. Sayo!


End file.
